Granny
|caption = Granny |name = Manshelly De Mentia |race = Human |birthday = 30th June |age = Female |gender = Female |height = 150cm |weight = 50kg |eyes = Black |hair = White |affiliation = Fish Eldorado |previous affiliation = Fiore Goldmine |occupation = Guildmaster |previous occupation = Miner |status = Active |marital status = Divorced |relatives = Raisin (daughter) |alias = Granny |magic = Thread Magic Egg Magic Earth Magic |weapons = Shovel}}'''Granny (おばあちゃん Obaachan), whose real name is Manshelly De Mentia (まんしぇっりでめんちあ Mansherri De Menchia) used to work in a goldmine and now is the master of the guild Fish Eldorado.(魚のえるどらど) She's also Raisin's mother, but she wants people to think she doesn't remember her. She uses strange types of Magic and they're based on typical housold chores or just old women's hobbies. Appearance Granny is a very short and a bit chubby woman. She's got totally white hair, bound in a bun, adorned by a golden hairband. Her eyes are extrememely small and only a few people can see them, when they're very close. She's got a lot of wrinkles. Mainly she wears clothes, which seem to be typical for old women, who have lived on Earthland for many years. Before the timeskip Granny wears a simple brown dress with lots of unneeded buttons everywhere, on the sleeves or on the collar.The dress is partially hidden uder a white apron, which is designed for cooking, but Granny takes it everywhere.Her shoes are also brown and they're not very big. Sometimes she complains about a large amount of blisters on her feet. After the timeskip Manshelly has got much more wrinkles. Well, seven years is a while. A quite big while. She's also got a bun, but it's adorned by a red band with two, golden hammers. She's much prettier and wears more feminine clothes. Granny wears a long, red apron, hiding a warm, black jacket with fluffy elements, like a collar. Then again, the lower part of her body is covered by a brown wooden "skirt", which seems to be used as a shield, cause it's got a lot of golden elements. It looks like a part of door, that's why she's considered crazy sometimes. Before the timeskip Granny doesn't use rings or necklaces, but after the timeskip, she does, but not a lot. Mainly she puts a green neckalce on or earrings, that's all. She also seems to use blusher, which doesn't look really nice with her - let's be honest - old face.She wears very small, round glasses and doesn't have one tooth. Personality Despite her appearance and how sweet name, Granny is a strict woman, often telling people what to do and yelling at the mages of her guild, that's why lots of people left it. When there's nothin to do, Manshelly describes her life in the goldmine and she claims that people should serve her, because she is too old and sick to do many things, which is very annoying for her guildmates. She wants people to treat her as a princess, that's why even some mages from her guild don't like her. As it's written before, she is also an expert in complaining. She's able to complain about everything. She has a habit of saying "Send it back to hell" when she sees something new. Granny often asks her guildmates about explaining the functions of many things and when she hears it, she thinks "People create these strange things only for money". Manshelly De Mentia is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of her age, she is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains or even blisters on her feet. Her pride has caused her to have very little respect for those younger than her and she turns into a cold witch. However, when she sees a handsome man, she turns into a cute, warm-hearted granny, who cares about everything. Handsome for her, of course. She thinks that "the older wine you see, the better taste it has". Well, it means she loves talking to old men, who are more on the other side. They're ill and often forget about important things. Well, they say when they meet Granny, they start living once again. Synopsis Abilities Thread Magic is a form of Caster Magic which grants the caster the ability to create threads from their fingertips. Manshelly's threads are totally white and thick.They can be used in a variety such as attaching to an object such as a person and manipulate them like puppets by simply moving their fringers. But also Granny is able to create nets, so it's often mistaken for Web Magic. The threads are quite easy to dash and nullify their functions. The user just has to cut them and they loose their purpose. Mainly Manshelly uses it to sew things together, rather than during fight. When one of the mages onf her guild is not plite and patient, she turns him/her into a cocoon made of the threads. At first she cumulates magic in her fingers and then shoots the threads out of her fingertips and starts drawing circles in the air, just like Ooba does when she wants to use Twirl-Twirl Magic. Suddenly the threads wind the opponent and Granny attaches them to different parts of the target's body. The target is soon imprisoned. It has also been shown that the threads can be set over a large area to entangle foes beforehand. Also Manshelly has a very interesting ability to create hard needles made of the magical thread. The needles are just simple, long and thin projectiles, used for example in acupuncture. Egg Magic is a Caster Magic that, as its name suggests, revolves around the use of eggs. Egg Magic is a Magic that allows the caster to summon eggs, primarily from their mouths or body, for various effects. The shape of these eggs can be manipulated, transforming them into various objects, such as fists.As with normal eggs, they can be cracked open and eaten. The number of eggs that can be summoned appears to be limitless, as the caster can summon dozens without any apparent problems. The actual strength of an egg is not always consistent; it can be strong enough to moderately, or even seriously injure an opponent, but also weak enough to be easily destroyed with fire. The eggs can also be used to hatch entities, like the Draconian creatures spawned by Motherglare. However Granny's magic is more advanced and she uses many variations of Egg Magic. One of her main spell allows her to spit out a large amount of eggs, which cannot be destroyed by fire. It means that she is capable of creating various types of eggs, which cannot be destroyed by magic, like Darkness Magic, Ice Magic etc. It's Manshelly's main magic and thanks to it she survived when rocks in the goldmine fell and didn't allow the miners go out of it. One of the miners used Air Magic to summon oxygen, but De Mentia ate with them only eggs. They had a large amount of water with them. So they were imprisoned in the mine for about five days. Earth Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of earth.The caster makes use of the earth around them for combat, giving the user a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables the user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies into earth and travel through solid obstacles and the ground itself. As a miner and the only woman who had magical abilities, Granny had to learn this magic, but at first she was not good. When they were imprisoned in the mine, she could't move the rocks, even with her husband, who also used Air Magic. But now, Manshelly is an expert in this magic. Mainly she uses the Diver spell, allowing her to "swim" in the ground. *'Spica Lock':The caster brings their hands down onto the ground, which are soon surrounded by a large amount of bright, yellow light, manipulating rocks present in their surroundings to envelop and seal the target. It's Granny's main spell. It's considered earth clone of Juvia's Water Lock and it's true. But Manshelly's spell is more spectacular. She claps her hands and they're quickly surrounded by bright light. The light is thrown at the opponent, causing a small explosion of magical lightnings and te target's surrounded by rocks, which start to build a round ball with the chosen mage in the centre. *'Spica Statue': It's Manshelly's main spell, but it's not difficult to learn. The mage brings her hands down onto the ground and says the name of the spell. Then the target can see a large amount of sand and rocks, surrounding him/her. The rocks turn into bigger ones. Granny attaches them with each other and thinks of a shape. The rocks turn into pillars, which have got the same shape Granny had in her head. The pillars create a big "web" made of ground, which seems to proiduce more statues. The created statues do the same and also attack the opponent. The spell ends til the pillars fill the whole space. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Enutrof, from the game Dofus and Wakfu. Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Earth Magic User